When We Aren't Hunting Witches
by TeamEmmaRose
Summary: Soul is figuring out that he not just likes, but loves his meister, Maka. As she catches on to him, the gang takes a vacation to Ocean City, Maryland...What happens in OC may not stay in OC. Very fluffy, cute SoMa thing. Every review counts, please!
1. Chapter 1

**When We Aren't Hunting Witches**

Made by Emma B

((I used all the characters from Soul Eater-which is clearly not mine. However this is so copyright 2012. This is basically about what the characters (mainly Soul and Maka) from Soul Eater do when they aren't at school with their drama and whatnot. Just as teenagers, not assassins. Let's say that they are about 17 or 18 years old. My story is kind of directed towards those SoulxMaka fans that want to see them love each other, not people who want to read something carefully planned out. Btw, _when things are italicized, it means that a character is thinking, _Emma thought. ENJOY!))

**CHAPTER 1**

_Damn, she's so beautiful._

The Bell rang and Soul Evans jumped. His friend Black*Star laughed at him.

"Dude, what's up with you? You just can't take your eyes off Maka!" Black*Star taunted dramatically.

Soul successfully hid a blush and said, "Whatever."

Black*Star smirked and walked off to his next class.

Soul shuffled lazily through the hallway, deep in thought. He dreamed about those bright green eyes. Just the thought of holding her soft hand gave him goose bumps. Soul tried to deny it, but he honestly loved Maka. They've known each other since they were about 12 or 13. If only she liked him. If only they could be together…No, it'd be too weird. Weapon and Meister is the only love they should have for each other.

"Hey, Soul." said a familiar baritone voice.

"Hey Kid, what's up?" he said to his friend Death the Kid.

"After school I think we are all going to head to the park, it's nice out. Are you and Maka in?" he asked.

As Weapon and Meister, Soul and Maka, were always "Soul and Maka". Secretly, he liked the sound of their names together.

"Sure, sounds fun." He replied.

* * *

When sixth period was over, Soul and Maka, who sit next to each other, walked straight to the park. They casually talked about school and books and studying and other things Maka loved but Soul hated.

"Oh, Maka, you really are a dork." Soul smirked at her as they crossed the street. Maka narrowed her eyes and quickly raised a hard-cover book, and aimed for the silver-haired boy, but he dodged the Maka Chop by an inch. Cars honked impatiently at the intersection and the two just laughed.

They arrived at the beautiful green park to find Kid, his weapon Patty, Black*Star, and his girlfriend and weapon Tsubaki. Soul put his stuff down and joined the boys for a game of football.

"Maka, you should try playing football with us." He grinned, knowing she never would say yes.

"No, that's okay; you guys have fun knocking your teeth out without me, but thanks for the offer." She said sarcastically while sitting down under a tree with Tsubaki. Patty went to play with the boys so that the teams are even because her sister Liz was sick and couldn't make it. Kid split up the teams: Black*Star and Patty versus Soul and him.

"Prepare to be amazed, Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled to the tall black-haired girl.

She smiled at him. As soon as their game started, there was tackling and shoving.

Maka frowned. "It's crazy isn't it, Tsubaki?" she watched Kid dodge a charging Black*Star, allowing him to trip and fall.

"Well, boys will be boys. They'll only be crazy teenagers once, I guess." She smiled.

"Still, they can be so awkward sometimes." Maka said.

"Remember, girls mature faster than boys." Tsubaki was such an easy person to talk to. Always positive and wise. "But, any awkwardness in particular on your mind?"

Maka struggled for words, "well…Soul has been looking at me funny. He's just so out-of-it. Like he's totally stoned. I mean he's always very nonchalant, but what if he's gotten into drugs or something?"

"Don't worry, Maka. He just loves you."

Maka nearly fell backwards. "Are you serious?" She choked.

"Yeah, you guys have known each other for, like, forever, you lived together for a while and just the way he looks at you…It's so cute! He really cares about you. And honestly, I think you two look cute together." She smiled.

Maka could barely speak. Now it seemed so obvious to her. _Why didn't I notice? _"I feel stupid now." She said, her face a deep red.

"Don't feel stupid, I just took you off guard is all. Well, it wasn't _that_ obvious. Being your weapon, of course he cares about you, but what you two have is defiantly something more. I mean, that boy would die for you."

It was true. Soul has almost died for her multiple times. Maka felt so…she couldn't describe it… She felt good, but bad, nervous, flushed. "Wait, Tsubaki, when you said what 'you two have together'…?"

"Do you like him? You don't have to tell me, though. Think about it." Tsubaki said.

Just then, Soul had caught the ball from an incredibly long pass by Kid. Patty then tackled Soul at full speed. The ball flew out of his hands and Patty laughed as she pinned him down on the ground, sitting on his chest so he couldn't get up. Maka saw Patty's boobs hang right over Soul's face. Maka jumped up, blushing viciously, and then stood there before sitting back down, flushed even more, if possible, and crossing her arms. Tsubaki giggled at her.

"What!" she snapped.

"I didn't say anything," Tsubaki said reassuringly, but couldn't hold back her laughter. She knew she was right about Soul and Maka.

((Did you enjoy chapter 1? Give me a review please! Praise my wonderful story or complain about my pitiful attempt! Tell me anything I need to work on! I appreciate it. –Emma))


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

((As you know, I didn't make Soul Eater. Obvs. This next chapter is for the fangirls ))

_Alright, I'm going to be on my guard. _Maka thought late at night in her room._ Then I'll know if Soul actually likes me. I'll look for all the small signs._

_ But what if he does love me? Nothing. Right? Yeah. But I just felt so…angry when Patty was on top of Soul. Is it possible that I like him? No, I'm a smart girl, I don't need a man. Men are cheaters, just like my dad. But Soul…I like his touch…_ She couldn't believe own her mind.

"I'm so damn stupid!" She yelled at the blackness, and immediately clamped her mouth shut. _Now I'm even more stupid._

Soul's deep voice sounded from the next room. "I know, Maka, now go to sleep."

* * *

"Blair! Hurry up!" Soul yelled at the bathroom door.

"Pum-pum-pum-pumpkin," a high-pitched voice sang in reply. Soul sighed and turned to join Maka in the kitchen for breakfast.

"Trouble sleeping last night?" he smirked from across the table.

"Er, yes. Bad dream…" she changed the subject. "So I'm sure you are excited about tomorrow, right?"

"Eh…what's tomorrow?"

"Junior Prom, you dumbass!"

"Oh…yeah, _that._ I have to dress up." He frowned.

"_Of course_ you do." Maka said impatiently. "We all will."

Soul grumbled and sipped his coffee. He would much rather just be Maka's date, than everyone else's. _I wonder what Maka's wearing-_

"MAKA!" Blair burst into the kitchen wearing only a loose towel low on her chest. "Prom?" she jumped on the table and her towel slipped from her chest to her hips. Maka saw Soul's nose bleed before he even knew it, and made it worse with a Maka Chop. ((Oh, Maka, he'll never learn))

Soul loved living with girls, even if it hurt. Blair excitedly babbled on despite the confusion. "Wow! We just _have_ to go shopping! Pleeeeeassseeee?" The sexy cat begged on her hands and knees, her towel wrapped around her legs. Soul grit his teeth and clenched his fists against the table.

"Hmmm, I guess I do need a dress to wear." Maka said.

"Yay!" she jumped up and cheered. "You're gonna look so sexy for my Scythey-boy!" If possible, Soul's face turned even redder.

"Uh, sure…now put on some clothes! I think Soul is gonna pass out." Maka said.

"~Nya!~" Blair gathered the towel against her wet body and bounced into her room.

Soul failed in trying not to look at Blair...

((How'd you like that chapter? Too short? Sorry. Any suggestions? Questions comments? Write a review! I'd appreciate it! 3))


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

((Blair, you so silly. btw, I obviously do not own Soul Eater))

Blair dragged Maka to her favourite place to buy dresses.

"I don't know, Blair, this place seems a little flashy for me." Maka looked pale.

"Very funny, Maka. Oooh! Look at this!" She pulled out a long shimmery peridot gown. Maka just shook her head.

"Oh, I see, something a little sexier, no don't worry, I get ya…" She gave an evil wink.

"Actually, that's not what I-" Blair put a finger over her mouth. Maka sighed. _This will be a long day… _she thought.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Soul was bored. He was sick of the same old crap on TV. Both Black*Star and Death the Kid were busy. _I didn't feel like hanging out anyway…_ _I'm hungry…_. Soul stumbled into the kitchen. It was lunchtime and Maka wouldn't be back to make him food. He found a box of macaroni…_how hard could it be?_ Even if it wasn't very "cool" of him to cook, it would be doing a favor for Maka. _Eh, why not, she deserves it._

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"Okay, Maka, come on out!" Blair yelled to the dressing room.

Maka stepped out wearing a knee-length black thick-strapped dress, decourated with red lace. It was tighter on the top but the fabric flowed out a bit at the thigh. The dress showed a lot of her back, a lot more than she would have preferred. It came together in the back with a laced ribbon. Just to make it even more horrid, the chest was pushing up her boobs. Maka was always more flat than most of the girls she knew, but now that she was a junior, she filled out the dress nicely. There's no way she could wear this around Soul, or anyone else. Blair was so overwhelmed with joy, at least she thought the dress was nice.

"It's way too…show-y" Maka complained even though she knew she looked good.

"It's perfect! It's the perfect length, and the perfect cleavage!" Blair squealed.

"Not for a school dance! My boobs are practically hanging out!"

"You can always pull it up, here let me help you." She tightened the straps.

"Okay, I guess it's a little better…I do like it." Maka admitted.

"That's the spirit! Besides, the dark colours aren't too flashy, but they contrast your light hair, giving you just the right amount of attention. And the dark red will match the accent of Soul's suit…and his eyes…" she drifted.

"Blair, we're all going as friends! It's not Soul and I's romantic date!" Maka growled.

The witchy cat winked and said "You can make it whatever you want, honey." She giggled, thinking about Soul and Maka as a pair. They bought the dress and headed home.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

_Damn, how does she do this? _Soul thought as he added random ingredients the box called for to an overflowing pot of macaroni. By the time Maka walked in the door he had a warm pot of noodles, curdled milk, cheese powder and butter…_This isn't right,_ he decided.

"Having trouble?" Maka peered over his shoulder. Soul expected her to tease him but she just sounded generally worried. He didn't know which was worse. "It's okay, you tried." Maka took over and began to fix their meal up. Maka thought, _that was nice of him…I guess roommates would do that for each other…right?_

They sat down and ate their slightly injured lunch. Their small purple cat bounded in and jumped on the table.

"I'm bored. What's prom like?" she mewed at Soul and Maka.

"I don't know, this is the first one we've been to." Maka said.

"Wes says it's cool if you're hanging out with friends, but when you start dating it gets all dramatic." Soul said.

The two just hung out at the apartment for the rest of the night.

((Sorry, this ending to this chapter was lame-it's because I write all the stuff on my iPod then type it, I have a good story for you and didn't see anything else necessary to add at this point ))


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

((Prom, I know. It's so cheesy. WHATEVER.))

Soul pulled on his suit over his button-down shirt and burgundy tie. Blair said it matched his eyes.

_Damn monkey suit… _He sighed. An outing with his friends seemed great, but he wasn't looking forward to any drama in any way, shape or form. A dance with Maka, however, he was looking forward to.

"Blair, I can't do this." Maka whined to the purple cat.

Blair's golden cat eyes narrow, and the cat transformed into the slutty woman they all knew and loved.

"No, Maka, no!" She scolded. "We spent to long planning for this! Besides, you're the one that's making Scythey-boy go!"

Maka thought of the training she had to endure yesterday. The shopping was awful enough, but then Blair made her do all sorts of weird exercises, like dance lessons from her and even walking with a book on her head. In heels! Maka also gave Soul a hard time about going to prom.

"I didn't mean it that way," Maka sighed. "I guess I'm just…nervous."

Blair's eyes softened. "Maka, you're beautiful. Everyone knows it." Rarely, the sexy witch could be kind of motherly. Maka appreciated it. "I can see it in Soul's eyes!" She winked. The motherliness was gone.

"Blair, I will remind that this isn't me and Soul's romantic date!" Maka clenched her fists. _But what if it was…_ Maka shook her head. "Okay, regardless, I will have a lot of fun." She decided.

"That's the spirit!" Cheered Blair.

Soul's voice sounded from the other room, "Hey, are you almost ready?"

Maka stepped out. Soul tried to keep a blank look on his face but he was totally stunned. Her golden hair was curled in perfect waves and her dress was so amazing on her. He could look at her all day.

_She was freaking beautiful._

It was difficult to believe that this was one of the best fighters in the DWMA, looking so soft and innocent before him.

"You two are so cute! You even match!" Blair squealed. Maka gave her a look. "I mean- you two look…lovely- I mean- never mind. Have fun!"

_So much…shoulders…_

"Alright, Soul, are you ready?" The beautiful girl asked.

_Her boobs… I remember when she was totally flat…_

"Soul?"

_How did I never notice how curvy she was?_

"Eh?" he blinked. "Yeah, let's go." He sarcastically put his arm out to escort her. Maka took his arm and smiled. _It's not a date, Blair! _She thought, felling the witch's eyes on them.

"I guess we're going the 'cool' way?" Maka asked as they walked out of the apartment.

"You bet." Soul grinned as he hopped on his yellow motorcycle.

"My hair…" Maka whined as she climbed on the back of the bike.

Soul rolled his eyes and revved the bike. Maka closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and flattened herself against his back.

_I'm going to die on this machine, I know it. _Maka thought grimly.

However the driver had other things on his mind. _Her boobs! All over me! She should wear this kind of thing more often… _Soul smiled.

He could feel he body tense up every time he turned the bike. "Relax, Maka, I haven't let you get killed before." Soul smirked.

As soon as they pulled into the parking lot, they heard Black*Star complain about his "damn monkey suit".

_Thank death it's not just me_, Soul thought.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were met at the door. Black*Star had a navy blue suit on. Tsubaki's long golden sparkling gown contrasted well with her dark hair and complimented her tall figure.

Death the Kid was found inside. He was wearing an obviously expensive tuxedo. Liz and Patty were matching with white cocktail dresses with black belts and accents.

Crona was also there. He didn't want to go, but Patty, whom he had a crush on, convinced him to come.

There was an opening speech about how long they weapons and meisters had been together, or whatever and a band began to play.

They all enjoyed dancing as a group or just sitting down and talking. The girls had gone out to dance together while the boys in the group leaned against the wall.

"I wish Liz and Patty were the same height…" Kid mumbled absentmindedly.

"You've got a fine woman, Black*Star, I must say." Soul complimented.

"Thanks, so do you." Black*Star smirked, knowing Soul hated it when people pair him up with Maka.

Soul decided to ignore the smart-ass comment. "Honestly, Maka does look beautiful." He admitted.

"Then why don't you date her?" Black*Star urged.

"What?" Soul said nothing about dating.

"If you like Maka, then you like Maka. If you don't that's fine." Kid said simply. "But you should at least figure out how she feels."

There was no point trying to hide it anymore. His friends had him figured out. "Yeah, but how do I do that…" Soul trailed off.

"Well, Maka is hard to read. But the best way is to just ask her." Kid said.

"No way," Black*Star joined in. "You can't just tell that to a girl!"

Soul face-palmed. He didn't know what was bothering him more; not knowing if Maka likes him, or just the fact that he's asking for dating advice from Death the Kid and Black*Star.

The girls came over.

"Enjoying the party?" Liz asked the guys.

"Not as bad as I thought it'd be." Black*Star admitted.

The music turned to a slow song.

_Perfect, _Soul thought. He turned to his partner. "Am I going to have to dance with you?"

"Sure, let's go." Maka led him to the dance floor. _I have no idea if Soul can dance…_ Maka thought.

Soul put his hands on her thin waist and Maka reluctantly grabbed his broad shoulders. He playfully stepped in close to her body.

"That's a lovely shade of red you're turning, Maka." The silver-haired boy teased.

Maka narrowed her eyes. She flipped her hair and fixed her dress so her boobs were being pushed up. Then she smirked, "You too."

They slowly stepped back and forth to the steady beat of the music. The others, despite having "coming as friends" had paired off as well. Black*Star and Tsubaki were dancing in the middle and Kid was swaying with his hands on Liz's tall waist. Even Patty and Crona were awkwardly shuffling on the dance floor.

"Maka, you ever think about having a boyfriend?" Soul asked softly.

This took Maka by surprise, but she could see the seriousness in his eyes. "Honestly…a little bit." She said in a small voice.

"Hm." Soul led Maka into a spin.

"Why? Have you been trying to get a girlfriend?" Maka raised her eyebrows.

Soul was going to play it cool, but decided to be honest. "Yeah, kind of." He said in between spins. Soul wanted to figure it out, but didn't know how. He can't just ask her.

Maka, however, totally saw through him. _He wants to know if I like him. Because he likes me. Duh. But knowing if I like him…I don't know either._

_ If I am worrying about liking him, then I probably do like him. I would know if I didn't like him. I've heard of people falling in love with the idea of love…no, that can't be me. I hate the idea of love. But I do like Soul. Wait, did I really just think that?_

_ Alright, is he more than a good friend? Yeah, I think so. Meisters and Weapons are good friends, but like Tsubaki had said, "That boy would die for you"… it makes me think of the scar on Soul's chest. He is so protective of me…_

_ But are we in love?_

"How long have we been partners?" Maka wondered.

"Uh, I think four or five years…" Soul said.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

The party went on and everyone danced and had a good time. The girls even got Soul to play the piano for everyone. Everyone was so tired as they went home.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Crona, Soul, Maka, Black*Star and Tsubaki all said their goodbyes and left.

"Maka, you can drive." Soul said as they walked into the parking lot.

"Are you kidding me? Yeah, right. I'd kill us both!" Maka put her hands on her hips.

"Geez, it's not that hard." Soul mumbled as he climbed on the bike.

Maka's hair was already messed up, so she didn't hide behind Soul as much. However, she still clung onto him, muttering "death machine…"

Soul was tired, but still up for annoying Maka. Knowing she was scared of crashing and dying, he revved the engine loudly and took off as fast as possible. Maka lost her balance and dug her fingernails into her partner's stomach.

"Are you trying to kill me?" she yelled over the boy's shoulder. Her voice cracked with terror. Soul revved the bike again and sped along the road even faster, grinning. Maka wrapped her legs around his.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She was so pissed, but scared at the same time. It was hilarious. He finally slowed down after arriving in front of the apartment. Maka was still clawing Soul's chest.

"Geez, Maka, I think _you're _trying to kill _me._" He said. She released her grip on him. Maka sighed, it was hard to be mad at him after such a fun night.

"Not funny."

"Absolutely hilarious."

She finally climbed off the bike and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry." Soul said. "I might not consider doing it again in the near future." He grinned.

"I guess I made it back alive…" she said sarcastically as they walked to the door of the apartment.

"Seriously, Maka. You know I would never let you get hurt." He said sincerely. He expected a smart comment from her anyway.

Instead she stopped in front the door. "You're right." She breathed. She put her arms around his shoulders, stepped in close to his body and reached up to his face to kiss him. Soul was absolutely shocked and couldn't move a muscle in his body. He just clung to the railing as Maka knotted her fingers in his hair and softly pressed her lips to his. She pulled back and whispered, "Thank you." And walked into the house. Soul just stood there, frozen. His heart was beating fast.

_What the hell just happened? What the hell did I do right? _He thought as he slowly stumbled inside.

"Hey Scythey-boy!" a purple cat mewed at him. "Did you have a good time?"

Soul blinked. What was tonight? "Uh, yeah." He said slowly.

The cat narrowed her eyes.

Maka lay in her bed, wondering why she kissed Soul. She guessed her mind had just told her to. Or was it her heart that told her? Both? She was now sure, that she likes Soul…and he knows.

Soul lay in his bed, wondering why Maka kissed him. That means that she likes him back. He didn't care at the moment, his dream came true. She was so soft, her fingers running through his silver hair. Her tiny body, somehow overpowering his strong, tall core. With a satisfied sigh, he then realized he wanted more.

Like any teenage boy, of course he wanted her in bed, but he was actually just thinking of spending time together. He'd do anything to see those bright eyes, shining like peridot at his. Her narrow fingers, intertwined with his sheltering hand. Her soft velvet kiss…

((Sorry if the plotline is very predictable, but I'm not really trying to have a conflict and solution storyline. More of a SoulxMaka storyline. Ps. I am aware that I overuse the word smirked.))


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Soul sat at the breakfast table the next morning. Maka was not looking forward to this morning. She finally got up and walked to the kitchen. _Maybe Soul will forget?_ She thought hopelessly,

"Good morning." She said.

"So," Soul asked casually as she sat down. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Maka's plan didn't last 5 seconds.

"Er, what do you mean…?" She said innocently. Soul face palmed.

"Maka, either you made out with me on the porch last night, or I had a very nice dream, which is it?" Soul said patiently.

"I didn't_ make out_ with you…" she put her hands over her face, a pitiful attempt to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Well, you should have." Soul simply stated.

Maka looked up, even redder. "You enjoyed that? You seemed frozen with fear…"

The boy shrugged, "You took me off guard. That doesn't mean I didn't like it."

"Look, can we just forget it happened?" Maka begged.

"No, probably not. Tell me why you did that."

Maka sighed; this was actually something she really wanted to get off her chest. "The way you protect me. I feel like you would catch a grenade for me. When we fight…you take hits for me." Her eyes flicked to his chest, reminding her of his scar. "I just really…love that… about you. But some things can't be expressed in words… So I kissed you. You told me that you wouldn't let anything happen to me, and it was so true…"

Soul's crimson eyes softened. "Maka, of course I'm going to protect you. I would follow you anywhere. Even to prom. I love that about you."

"Thank…you."

"If you need to express yourself again, you know where to find me." He grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I owe you that much"-

"No, that's not what I meant. I was just being a creep. You don't owe me anything. Just being around you is enough."

"But that's not fair." Maka stated.

"But life's not fair." Soul pointed out.

Maka frowned.

"You didn't kiss me back." She changed the subject. "I think I scared you. I did something wrong…"

"Maka," Soul sighed. "For over five years, you've spoke nothing of romance and boyfriends. You swore that you're a fighter, not a lover. Then, suddenly you attack me with your face. I thought you were mentally ill. Of course it scared me. But you did nothing wrong. Honestly, that was possibly the best night ever for me."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. Give yourself more credit. That was awesome."

"Awesome…?" she smiled. "Listen, Soul, thank you. Just for everything.

Soul shrugged indifferently. Just then, a little witchy cat bounded into the room.

"Tell me about prom!" She mewed, lapping at Soul's coffee cup.

"Well, it was fun and all our friends were there." Soul said nonchalantly.

"There was a lot of music and dancing." Maka added.

"Awesome! Did anything," Blair winked, "_happen?_"

"Blair!" Maka blushed.

The cat waited.

"Eh, we danced, if that's what you mean." Soul said.

Blair's cat eyes darted between the two, she grinned. She was waiting for them to admit to having sex in the bathroom or something. The two teenagers looked at her with a blank face.

The purple cat shrugged and changed the subject. Maka breathed out.

"So, anything planned for this summer?" Blair asked.

"Yeah, we were going to Ocean City for our own little 'Junior Week'." Maka said.

"Ooooh! Sounds like fun! Well…I guess you'll have a good time…" She trailed off and gave a false smile.

"You know, you can come too, Blair." Soul said.

The tiny purple cat leaped onto Soul's shoulder and kneaded her paws excitedly. "Really?"

"I mean, we're flying all the way to the Eastern Shore. We don't have to leave you behind, so no big deal." Maka said.

Blair sprang across the table into Maka's lap.

"We're FLYING? Oh my gosh!" She was so excited, she burst into her human form in Maka's arms. She heaved under the woman's sudden weight. She hugged Maka and kicked her legs.

"I think you're breaking Maka…" Soul said nonchalantly.

"Oh, sorry!" She got up. "Sometimes, I can't control my form!" The woman smiled sheepishly. "So, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as school gets out. So, you've got a few days to pack." Maka told her. "When we're there, you can do whatever you want, okay? You can do your own thing." Blair nodded.

"Black*Star said he was a 'master surfer'. I have got to see that." Soul and Maka both chuckled.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Black*Star walked to Death the Kid's seat in first period.

"So for our beach trip, are we in a hotel, or what?" Black*Star asked Kid.

"We could all split the cost," Tsubaki suggested from behind Black*Star.

"Don't worry, my father had rented a beach house already." Kid said officially. "It's got four bedrooms. Each has two beds, eight beds is more than enough for all of us."

Soul and Maka walked into the classroom and joined their conversation.

"Can Blair come along? She could sleep in the living room." Maka asked.

"Sure, why not. There's an extra bed, she could room with me." Kid said.

"I don't think you want to say that…" Soul told him. Death the Kid shrugged.

The teenagers continued to work out the details and plan their trip. They eventually split up the rooms; Soul and Black*Star, Death The Kid and Blair, Maka and Tsubaki, and Liz and Patty. They were staying there for about a week, leaving as soon as school gets out. The next three days were anxious for everyone in the school. The gang would be on a plane to Maryland soon.

((Why did they suddenly run off to Ocean City, you ask? Because that's where I am right now! Hey, my fanfiction, my rules. ^_^))


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Got everything?" Maka asked Soul.

"Yeah," he replied, swinging a red duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Okaaaaay! I'm ready!" Blair burst out her room wearing a tight black miniskirt and a purple tube top, not only exposing much of her chest, but her stomach too. She was lugging a purple suitcase and a cat carrier.

"Travel clothes," Soul muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

Tsubaki's minivan rolled up outside and honked.

"I wonder what Blair is like…" Black*Star wondered from the driver's seat.

"Yeah, I don't believe I've ever met her before." Tsubaki said.

"I bet she's nice!" Patty smiled.

Maka and Soul and Blair emerged from their apartment.

"_That's _Blair?" Black*Star had to hide his nosebleed from his girlfriend while everyone else just gawked from inside the van.

Patty laughed. "Well, she looks nice!"

"Hm," Death the Kid smirked. "I didn't realize that Soul was housing a prostitute."

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"I'm already squished in here!" Liz complained once Soul and Maka sat in the van. "I don't think there's enough room…"

"Don't worry about it!" Blair smiled. The woman transformed into a little purple cat before their eyes and leaped onto Death the Kid's lap.

"Well, that's interesting." He stroked her shiny violet fur.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

By the time the group had arrived at the airport, Liz was about to hurl and Kid's blazer was full of purple fur. The cat was purring and rubbing against his neck as he scratched her for the whole car ride.

They rolled their luggage into the baggage drop-off and sat down and waited for their plane.

"Maka, do I have to?" Blair whined.

"Unless you have a plane ticket, you're riding in the cat carrier." Maka said.

Blair turned into her feline form and crawled into her cage, causing some passengers to double-take.

They finally boarded.

Patty clapped excitedly, "I've never been on a plane before!"

"Me either!" A high voice sounded from the pet cage.

"Oh, that scared me!" Tsubaki breathed. "I didn't realize you could speak as a cat!"

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

All the teenagers were keeping themselves occupied once on the plane. Maka was reading a book and Soul was listening to his IPod. Black*Star had his trusty PSP and Tsubaki seemed content looking out the window. Kid was also listening to his music with his eyes closed while Patty was sketching something and Liz was struggling to not vomit.

"Hey, when am I gonna get some service back here?" A voice complained to a stewardess.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, we'll bring the cart back to...uh…where are you seated? The stewardess asked.

"In the cargo hold."

Maka sighed and closed her book. Death the Kid opened his eyes and turned around. Just as he suspected, the angry passenger was Blair, holding her cage.

Kid got up and walked towards Blair. "Can this be my carry-on?" He took the pet cage from her hands.

"Well, if there's no animal in it"-

"Good, Blair, you can sit with me."

"Yaaay!" She turned into a cat and sat on his lap.

The stewardess stuttered. "S-Sir, I cannot let"-

The shinigami kid smoothly put a $20 bill in her apron pocket and sat down without a word.

"Uh, yes sir…" The stewardess nodded and stumbled away.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"This is your captain speaking, we will be landing in Maryland in about 20 minutes, please fasten your seatbelts."

"Oh, good." Maka said to Tsubaki, who was next to her.

The two girls idly conversed, and Tsubaki couldn't help but bring up Soul.

"I don't mean to pry, but did you ever figure out about Soul…?" She whispered.

Maka blushed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean"- Tsubaki apologized.

"No, it's okay… I just, did figure it out." Maka whispered. "I think…that I love him…" She dreaded the subject, but her friend deserved to know.

Tsubaki smiled.

Maka was definitely not going to say anything about their kiss. "I think we like each other, but we haven't done anything about it. Is that weird?" she asked, her face all red.

"No, not at all. Just take it slow."

"Thanks," Maka smiled at her.

The plane was quite. Liz finally relaxed and fell asleep. Everyone was mellow. Kid was in a light sleep with Blair curled up inside his jacket. Black*Star was calm for once. The plane, steadily drifting through oceans of clouds, was dark inside. Finally, everyone could rest. Then plane wheels hit the ground and the lights flicked on. They landed.

Fail.

Maka yawned and got up. "Soul. …Wake up. Soul? …Soul!" She hit him with a book.

"Eh, wha-what?" He mumbled. Maka laughed at her partner.

"Kid, you're so sweet!" Blair cooed at Death the Kid as she transformed into her human self. "Keeping me company!"

He shrugged, "I'm a cat person."

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"The air is so different here…" Liz stated, sitting in the side seat of their taxi shuttle.

"It's so much less dry…" Patty said with a tone of awe.

"Whoa, look!" Black*Star pointed out of the window, "The ocean!"

"My family drove out to the shore of California once when I was little." Tsubaki smiled at her memories. "I think that's the only time I've been on the ocean."

"Tsubaki, you will be amazed at my surfing skills!" Black*Star boasted. Soul rolled his eyes; his friend was such a boy at heart, even if he has grown up a lot.

"Maybe we should rent some scooters for the week, or something." Maka suggested one the taxi was driving through the beachy town along the main highway.

"Good idea, we can walk to a rental shop later." Liz agreed.

"So, four bedrooms? This beach house must be a good size." Tsubaki stated.

"Where is it?" Soul asked Kid.

"I have the address; I think it's relatively close to the beach, on a quiet street." Death the Kid said.

Just then, they passed the big metal arch between streets that said "BOARDWALK".

"Oooh! Shopping!" Blair gushed. "Maka! I'm gonna get you a sexy bikini!"

Everyone laughed, even Maka.

X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X+X

"Home Sweet Home," Kid smiled as he unlocked the door to the beautiful beach house.

Inside was well-decourated with dark hardwood; a very beachy theme. There was a great kitchen with a beautiful granite island and stools, and a small but spacey bathroom next to a room with two double beds and a woven divider between, two dressers, and a long woven divider between them. The second floor consisted of one hallway with three bedrooms, identical to the one downstairs, and a bathroom. There was also a deck out back and balcony connected to the upstairs hallway.

"It's beautiful!" Tsubaki breathed.

"It's huge!" Patty said.

It's very expensive…don't break anything." Maka warned.

"Me and Patty can take the room across from the bathroom; I'm not feeling well…" Liz had her hand on her stomach.

"First door on the left okay?" Maka asked Tsubaki. The tall girl nodded.

"We'll take the downstairs bedroom, then." Kid said.

"We have the first door on the right, Black*Star." Soul said nonchalantly.

The kids brought their luggage to their rooms and began unpacking.

* * *

"You can have this side," Death the Kid said to Blair, pointing to the bed and dresser on the right of the room. Blair straightened out the wooden divider so that the room was more like two rooms.

"You can put the divider closer to me, so you have more room if you want." She offered.

"No!" Kid shouted. "It _must _be symmetrical!"

* * *

"Such a long day…" Liz fell backwards on to her bed.

"I like the plane!" Patty said.

"I don't." Liz snapped.

"_Somebody's _cranky…" Her sister muttered.

* * *

"We should walk up and rent the scooters soon." Black*Star suggested.

"Yeah, cause Maka just _loves _bikes." Soul laughed, remembering her shrieks of terror.

"Hey, speaking of Maka, did you find out if she likes you?" Black*Star took Soul off guard.

Soul couldn't fight off a smile. "Uh, yeah I did."

Black*Star smirked seeing him turn red. "So, you've got yourself a girlfriend?" He teased.

"Girlfriend? I never said we were dating. We just like each other." Soul said.

"Dude, you make no sense. If you two like each other, then you should go out. Unless it's a secret scandal…" Black*Star raised an eyebrow dramatically.

Soul shrugged and Black*Star decided that he wasn't going to get anything more from him.

* * *

They all gathered in the living room. "We need four scooters, so if four of us just walk up to the nearest rental shop…" Liz said.

"Yeah, I'll go." Soul said.

"I'll go with you" Black*Star decided.

"Me too." Said Kid. "You know how to ride a scooter, right Patty?" she nodded.

"There's a shop down the street from here." Liz said.

"Just be back soon, it's getting late and we're all tired." Maka said.

The boys and Patty walked out the door.

"Well, I'm going out." Blair walked through the living room wearing a tiny striped cocktail dress.

"Blair, we're locking the doors." Maka warned.

"I'll climb in the window or something." She said as if it were obvious. Maka rolled her eyes.

"I don't think you'll have trouble finding a date, someone as pretty as you," Tsubaki smiled.

"Oh, you're sweet, Tsubaki. I think I might be able to find more than a date, if you know what I mean." She winked.

Maka shook her head. When Blair headed out the door Maka said, "_This _is what we live with."

Tsubaki giggled.

* * *

Eventually, the four teenagers came back with four different coloured scooters. It was probably only seven o' clock, but they all went to bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Maka got up at about midnight for a glass of water. Despite the exhausting plane trip, she had trouble falling asleep. She wasn't adjusting to the three hour time difference well. As she headed back up to her room, she noticed the balcony door was unlocked.

_Blair must've come in and didn't lock up…wait, she didn't have a key…_ Maka thought. When she went to re-lock the sliding door, she realized that there was someone out there. A teenager was sitting on the bench on the balcony. She gingerly opened the door.

"Soul?" She whispered into the night. The shadow jumped.

"Oh, hey Maka." He said.

"What are you doing out here?" Maka said, closing the door and walking out on the balcony.

"I'm not tired. I got plenty of sleep on the flight up here. And Black*Star snores." He added.

"I couldn't sleep either. Mind if I sit down?"

"No, go ahead." He scooted over and Maka sat down. "It's so peaceful. The ocean. I don't think I've heard the sound in a long time." Soul said nonchalantly.

Maka smiled. Soul could be pretty deep if he wanted. She liked that. "It's a beautiful sound, the waves." She agreed.

Soul sighed. He was silent for a few seconds.

"You know, Maka, I really just need to say it. _I love you_." He said sincerely. Maka's heart skipped a beat. "Just in case you haven't figured it out by now. I always loved you."

She knew that Soul liked her, but she couldn't have guess that he _loved_ her. Just hearing any man say that is romantic enough. But, hearing Soul say that…was just…_overwhelming._

"I love you too…" Maka heard herself say. "I think I loved you from the first time you played the piano for me." What was happening to her? She stared into his crimson eyes. "I didn't realize it, but I fell in love with you a long time ago, Soul. Kiss me." She breathed.

Soul could have easily been the happiest weapon in the world. Without a word, he scooped her up onto his lap and roughly pushed his lips to hers. Maka pulled her body in tight to his chest as she grabbed his neck and jacket. His heart pounding, he crushed her small body up against his, holding her there by the small of her back. All she could feel was Soul. He was so warm, and everywhere. She never felt so safe. He moved his mouth to her soft neck, his sharp teeth grazing her earlobe. Maka let out a moan of satisfaction. She moved Soul's strong hands so they were now wrapped around her waist, rubbing her back. Maka pushed him onto his back and leaned over his broad shoulders. Now on top of him, she pushed her chest against his neck, now kissing his neck.

Soul could barely handle it.

He kissed her chest and moved back up to her mouth from there. They were kissing each other for a while. They looked at each other in the eyes. Soul smiled. He sat upright in the outdoor sofa, holding himself up by his elbows; Maka let out an uneven breath and sank into Soul's lap, leaning her head against his strong chest. Soul was breathing heavy. He wrapped his arms around the beautiful girl that was laying on top of him. He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Both of their hearts pounding and faces flushed, their soul wavelength truly matched.

((So, did you like that? I had to. I just had to. Sorry, it's taking me long to update! I have more fun actually writing than copying sentences onto my computer. I have up to chapter 9 already, written, but it's on my IPod. So do you think that Soul was being OOC at all? I want to emphasize that Soul is _totally_ hot for Maka, lol. "Hey shut up, mun! That's not even funny! You have no idea how hard it is to be a man in this situation!" Yeah, calm down Soul. Anyway, please, please, please leave a review! Every one counts and it means a lot to me!

Thanks. **-Emma**))

((PS, new drinking game, take a shot every time I write the word "smirked".))


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

((There is really no conflict here, but just figuring things out. Oh and I think I forgot to mention it, but I DON'T NOT OWN SOUL EATER. If I did, I would be rich.))

* * *

Soul got out of his bed the next morning. He distinctly remembered last night. He loved her. She loved him. Now what?

He followed the scent of pancakes leading to the kitchen. Death The Kid, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star were waiting for food as Liz stumbled through the hallway.

"Anyway we can help, Maka?" Death The Kid offered.

Maka was concentrating on making breakfast. "Nah, I'm good." She said.

"She's in the zone," Soul said, making his way towards the coffee pot.

"Oh, hey Soul." Maka gave him a slight smile. It wasn't enough for anyone else to notice, but enough make Soul feel kind of awkward in a good way. Maka remembered last night. Soul sat down at the table, recollecting.

"Liz, you finally made it out of bed, I see." Death The Kid said.

"Yeah, I was exhausted." She replied. "I'm up for the beach though."

"I hope the water's warm…" Tsubaki said quietly.

"I'll keep you warm, Tsubaki." Black*Star put his arm around her a kissed her cheek. Tsubaki blushed.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were such a cute couple. They started dating around ninth grade and have been together ever since. They all remember when Black*Star was two feet shorter than her.

"Everybody get dressed after we eat?" Maka suggested as she brought a plate of pancakes to the table.

Kid liked to have a plan. "Sure," he said.

Just then, Blair came through the front door.

"Blair? The door was locked. How did you get in?" Soul asked.

"I borrowed a key from Kid."

Death The Kid looked confused, "I never gave you a key."

"Okay then, you could say that I took it." Blair laughed.

"Where did you go?" Tsubaki wondered.

Blair grinned. "Well, I met a guy at the club, and we had a few drinks, and he took me home, and"-

"OKAAAY, let's get changed." Maka interrupted. She knew where _that_ was going.

* * *

Patty came into the living room in her bright yellow bikini, followed by her sister. They found the three boys on the couch, already ready.

Tsubaki was dressed in a long black one piece, matching her hair and contrasting her fair skin. Maka came into the living room in a light green and white striped bikini. She sighed. Blair had forced a push-up bathing suit on her; she seemed to think that Maka should try to impress Soul, which makes no sense because they aren't even dating. Blair sabotaged her. Literally. The witch took the normal swimsuits out of Maka's suitcase before they left and put in all sexy two piece bikinis.

Soul grinned at Maka, showing his full approval. She rolled her eyes. _I guess I do look pretty good…_

"I don't know how Blair got my key…" Kid trailed off.

"Speak of the devil," Maka chuckled, hearing her bouncy footsteps behind her.

Blair skipped into the room, of course, wearing the teeniest swimsuit possible. Her waist and shoulders were so tiny, in the smallest size, but her boobs were barely even inside of her top. She was barely even covered. It was barely even legal.

Soul looked away in advance so he could avoid a Maka Chop. Black*Star and Death The Kid, however, almost fell off the couch. Kid clenched his fists. Black*Star was about to pass out. Patty couldn't stop laughing.

Once they were walking the short road to the beach, the boys grouped together.

"How do you live with that?" Black*Star asked Soul in amazement.

"With what?"

"I think he's referring to Blair." Kid stated.

"Yeah, she's so hot and half naked all the time! How do you stand that?" Black*Star enthused.

"Eh, I've seen it worse." Soul shrugged.

"Worse? You mean better." Kid corrected.

"Wait, you've seen it better?" Black*Star asked.

"Yeah, I remember when we first met her." She smirked.

Black*Star and Kid gave him a look. It meant: "TELL ME!"

He looked smug as he told them about him and Maka's first witch hunt.

* * *

"Awesome!" Tsubaki smiled when they got to the beach. "No one is here!"

"Alright, I'm gonna work on my tan." Blair said officially. She sat down on a towel and unhooked her bathing suit. She laid on her stomach and completely took off her bikini top.

"Could someone rub tanning oil on my back?" She asked.

"Sure." Patty volunteered before Black*Star could. She rubbed the woman's bare back with tanning oil.

"Thank Death no one is here." Maka shook her head.

* * *

It turned out that the water was freezing, but the hot air made it refreshing. They also found out that Black*Star could not actually surf.

"I'm getting better!" He claimed, floating in the salty waves, hanging on to his board. The sun was setting, turning the sky a beautiful pink and orange.

Black*Star's girlfriend waded into the waves. "The surf is calm and it's low tide." She said. "Why not take a break?"

"Why not indeed…" He rubbed his hand along Tsubaki's waist and kissed her neck. She pinked and kissed him back, standing in the white surf.

Meanwhile, Patty, Liz and Death the Kid had gone to the boardwalk for icecream, leaving Soul and Maka alone under the beach umbrella.

They sat silently, enjoying the sunset.

"Hey Maka. If we were…boyfriend and girlfriend…" Soul chose his words carefully. "Nothing would be different. I don't think anyway."

"You're right." Maka said simply. She wasn't even surprised at him. "I mean, you know that I…love you." It was harder to say because it was so true. "And if you love me, then why not?"

"True. But then again why? If nothing will be different." He said, staring at the beautiful sky.

"We don't have to have a title. We don't have to change at all. It can be just you and me." She said slowly.

"I'd like that. But what about everyone else?" He asked.

"Who cares? They can figure us out. It shouldn't matter to them, so why keep it a secret...We can do whatever we want." She said.

"Good. Because I want to love you everywhere. Like here."

Soul leaned towards Maka and gingerly pressed his lips to hers. She smiled, _Soul felt so good…_ She then pulled her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his silver hair. Soul pulled Maka into his beach chair, stroking her hair. Kissing his love, Soul sighed. Maka looked into his beautiful crimson eyes as he brought his lips to hers again. The held each other in the sunset, kissing each other passionately…Soul gently ran his hand down her bare waist. Maka blushed, but she didn't care; they were perfectly alo-

"Woah!" Someone gasped from behind them. Soul froze.

"Patty! What the hell? I was watching that!" Liz yelled.

Death the Kid just ate his ice cream nonchalantly.

At this point, Maka was sitting backwards on Soul's lap, tangled in his arms, one hand in his hair and one rested along against the long scar across his bare chest, her legs straddled over him. They both just froze, looking at their audience.

"May I help you?" Soul said, breaking the silence.

"Nah, I think we…uh forgot napkins, er, be right back…" Kid said. Soul and Maka gave him a grateful look.

"What? I don't need a napkin…" They heard Patty's voice fade into the sound of the surf as they walked back.

"So…" Maka said, leaning back on Soul's chest. "That was kind of…awkward." She breathed at him. Soul turned his head to kiss Maka's cheek.

"Mmm…" He mumbled against her neck in agreement.

Maka tried to talk to him, but he was clearly busy. "What do we…tell…them…" Soul was running his teeth along her neck, causing her to lose her train of thought and let out a soft moan.

"I don't care about them right now, Maka. I just want you…" He purred.

"Mmm…Soul…" she sighed his name and sunk into his lap, closing her eyes. He stroked her golden hair, without a care in the world. They had what they wanted. It took them about four years to figure it out. Well, they were younger back then, but their love was still present the whole time. This wasn't just a high school crush; they wanted to be together.

_Come to think of it…_ Maka thought, _most men would freak out if a girl said 'I love you'…I had told that to Soul multiple times this week... He liked it. He told me that he loves me too. Other guys had all lust, no love. Soul respects me. He has the right amount of love and lust, I think. Even when he's being stupid and teases me…he treats me so well._

Soul wanted Maka. He would do _everything _to her. He would love to hear her scream his name into the night. But not anytime soon. Maka is better than that. A cool guy wouldn't do that to a beautiful girl. Okay, eventually, a cool guy would. Holding her thin body close to hers was enough. _I don't think she's going anywhere… _Soul thought, smiling down at her.

* * *

((I thought the whole Love vs. Lust thing was important to have a thought about in every relationship. Which is funny that me, of all people, would think that because I'm so forever alone XD. Also, I love to have Soul thinking as an awkward teenage-man with raging hormones every once in a while. "Mun! Don't talk about my hormones on the internet! _Not cool."_ Sorry, Soul but you're adorable. Also, Soul and Maka seem to be taking things very quickly, I know, but they've known each other for a looong time. Also, I want to have a cute fluffy SoMa thing, and if it wasn't a _little _fast-paced, then it might bore you.))


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Sooo…" Liz teased Maka as soon as the five girls walked out of the door towards the nearest donut shop. "Don't try to hide it. You and Soul…?"  
Maka sighed in the morning air. _No secrets…no secrets…_ she told herself. "What about me and Soul?" She said innocently.

Blair and Tsubaki raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. Patty gave Maka a look that told her to explain herself.

The green-eyed girl sighed again. "Me and Soul…" She began. _NO SECRETS_. She swallowed, "We may have been…er, kissing… on the beach. And Patty, Liz and Death The Kid just happened to walked back in the middle of it." She blushed. "That's all…"

Tsubaki could not fight back a huge grin and she had _I told you so _written all over her face. Blair, however, was simply overjoyed.

"That's all?" The witched shrieked. "Tell me more! Ooh, what kind of kiss was it? Details, Maka, details!"

Maka face palmed. _We have nothing to hide; Soul and I can be together, no shame…_ She reminded herself. "Well, I guess you could say we were…kind of making out."

Liz decided that she had a better description. "So, when we were walking back, I saw Soul lean over and kiss Maka; it was so cute! I always thought they may have liked each other, but this was surprising. By the time we had walked closer, the two were, like, full out on top of each other, whispering death-knows-what in each other's ears, they were so into it. It was actually pretty hot!"

"Hey, I'm still here, you know!" Maka was completely flushed.

"He really seemed to know what he was doing, Maka!" Patty smiled mischievously.

Somehow, her face was even redder than before. "Well, while I'm being honest," Maka said reluctantly, "It wasn't exactly the first time…"

It was Blair who spoke up this time. "WHAT? Oh my gosh! Death knows _what_ you two have been doing in your free time! I think I leave you guys home-alone longer than I think!" She cackled, like a true witch.

"Okaaay, guys," Tsubaki said. Maka gave her an extremely grateful look. "I want to know about your relationship."

Maka was not hesitant to change the subject. "Well, we already declared that we really like each other," Maka put emphasis on the words _really like each other _in her expression towards Tsubaki and was turned away from the others. Tsubaki smiled. She understood that they really loved each other. "We don't really want to date each other, because we don't need a title for how we feel. Honestly, not much is different." The other girls actually seemed kind of jealous of Maka.

Maka thought of all this she had to go through the whole walk back to the house.

_Actually, if I think that I'm catching hell, it must be a whole lot worse for my…not boyfriend…I don't want to call him my lover, in case I accidently say it out loud…hm, my…my partner. We've been weapon and meister before all this. He's more than a partner to me though. Anyway, it must be worse for my partner. Sure, I've got two more people bugging me than him, but as soon as Black*Star gets the slightest hint of what happened…that's like ten more people bothering you…_

The girls got back to the house, carrying two dozen donuts. They all dug in and ate in different parts of the house, Maka and Soul escaped to the downstairs patio.

"My god, they gave me hell about it!" Maka complained as soon as they shut the door. "Ugh, they definitely know about us." She sat down on the outdoor sofa that leaned back with and leaned back with Soul. "I'm sorry if they know more than you would like. Girls just really like to obsess over cute things…which I guess is us. And worst of all, Blair was there…"

"It doesn't matter what they think…" Soul said simply.

"Yeah, you're right." Maka scooted closer to him. "So did the guys give you a hard time?"

"Actually, no. The subject came up, and Black*Star laughed at me, but the two of them seemed generally happy for us. It was weird. I even told them we weren't dating."

"Oh, Soul, that's not fair! You got off too easy. I thought they would've harassed you more!"

Soul shrugged. "Either way, a little bit of harassment is a small price to pay for what I've got here," He put his arm around her, rubbing her shoulders. Soul was so romantic lately.

_It's funny, three years ago, you couldn't associate Soul and 'romance' in any way. And now here you are, your arm around my shoulders, telling me you love me. You had always tried to be so "cool", but what makes you a man is your devotion to me._

"Mm, you're warm…" The morning air was brisk. She pulled her legs up on the couch and pulled herself closer to him. She leaned her head against his solid chest and sighed.

_And you smell good…_

"You know, I was thinking, even though we declared that we don't need a title," Soul said softly. "I really don't know what to call you."

"Actually, I had the same thought. Could I call you my…boyfriend?" She asked reluctantly.

"Sure, why not?" He said simply.

"I mean, you are a friend…that's a guy…that I really like…actually, I think you're much more than that." She smiled up at him, feeling his heart beat faster now.

"Really now?" He said playfully. "What if I told you that you're kind of my dream girl?"

Now her heart was beating fast. Loudly. Noticeably.

"I need to express myself," She cut off her own sentence to reach her …boyfriend. She kissed his lips, holding his shoulders, as if to make sure he wouldn't leave her. Soul put his hands on Maka's hips. _I don't think she's going anywhere…_ He thought. Maka sat on his on his lap backwards, brushing his lips with hers. She closed her eyes, lost in his kiss…

"Ahem," Someone cleared their throat.

They both turned towards the door.

"Oh, hey, Black*Star." Soul greeted his friend casually, still holding Maka.

"Um, how long have you been there?" Maka asked the blue-haired teenager who was standing in the doorway.

Black*Star ignored her question. "Well, if you guys are finished eating breakfast, or enjoying morning coffee, or whatever you're doing here," He motioned towards Maka, her legs wrapped around Soul's torso, Soul's hands low on Maka's waist. "We are going to head to the boardwalk in about an hour."

"Alright, then. Thanks." Soul said.

"No problem, Soul…I'll let you get back to that." Maka watched Black*Star close the sliding door and start cracking up laughing in the hallway.

Maka and Soul laughed.

"I guess that was kind of awkward." Soul chuckled.

"So…while I'm on top of you…" Maka narrowed her eyes mischievously.

He picked her up by her waist and spun her around all in one fluent motion, so now she was pushed against the sloped back of the couch.

"Actually," Soul corrected. He was now pinning his dream girl down, her heavy breathing chest touching his. He purred seductively, "_I'm _on top of _you_…"

She thought about Maka Chopping him, but she then realized that she actually liked this sort of idiocy. Also, she didn't have a book.

"I see that." She smiled, looking into his eyes from underneath him. "That was risky, you know."

"Well, you can't blame me; I don't know what I can get away with anymore…" He said innocently.

"You can get away with this," She moved his strong hands to both sides of her chest. "If you're careful." She added.

"Yes, ma'am," He grinned, feeling her soft chest under his hands. _What the hell did I do right?, _Soul wondered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The eight teenagers headed down to the boardwalk. It was about 10 o' clock, and there were lots of people already there.

"So, are we going shopping?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ugh, please no…" Black*Star muttered.

"I just _have_ to go shopping!" Blair said.

"Why don't we all split up and do whatever we want?" Liz suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good. How about we meet back here at like…four o' clock?" Maka said.

They all agreed. Of course, Maka and Soul split up together, they didn't even know who else was going with who, they just walked off.

"So what do you want to do?" Maka asked Soul.

"I don't know…eat?" He shrugged.

"Yeah, its noon, I guess I could eat." Maka and Soul walked down the boardwalk.

Soul blushed, thinking about grabbing Maka's hand. He hesitated, but eventually reached over to her, finding her soft hand and cradling it in his. Maka smiled it at him. She held his hand, intertwining her fingers in his.

Smiling up at her boyfriend, she noticed his face was red. She was the only girl who's ever caused Soul to 'lose his cool'.

"So are you up for pizza?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Black*Star was kissing his girlfriend on a bench facing the ocean. Tsubaki sighed his name and broke off, holding his hand in hers. They sat next to each other.

"Hey, Black*Star…" She bit her lip.

"What's up?" Black*Star asked.

"I don't want to freak you out…this is just hypothetical…" She trailed off.

"Tsubaki, you can tell me anything." He looked in her big blue eyes.

"Um…if I got pregnant, would you stay with me?"

Black*Star's body tensed at the words. He didn't say anything. For awhile.

"I'm not pregnant. I promise." Tsubaki assured him.

Black*Star was still frozen at the word 'pregnant'.

"…Yes, I would stay with you." He finally said. His voice was shaky.

"Good." She said. "Don't worry about it, I just wanted to know."

"Yeah. I couldn't leave you." He said honestly.

"I just bring it up because...It's just…we haven't really been too _careful_…especially lately." Tsubaki smiled at him.

"It's hard to be careful with you, Tsubaki." Black*Star grinned mischievously, his arm around her shoulders, now returning to his normal self.

"Hey, I never said we had to _start being _careful." She smirked. "But would you want a baby?"

Black*Star froze once again. _Is she out of her mind? We can't raise a child, were 18. No. Way. But still… _ He couldn't help thinking about what their child would look like. He saw a thin but strong little girl, her sky blue ponytail flowing in the breeze… _No. Not now._

Tsubaki laughed at her boyfriend's reaction. "I was kidding!"

"…oh." He smiled weakly. "Don't scare me like that…"

She leaned in to kiss Black*Star once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A scruffy man said to a confused Blair, wandering in a deep alleyway.

"Uh, yeah, a little bit…" The witch replied.

"Are you alone?" The strange man looked over both his shoulders.

"Yes…why?" Blair narrowed her eyes.

"No reason…"

He suddenly tackled her, throwing Blair onto the cold concrete. She winced in pain as her body hit the ground.

"Oh hell no, not again!" She yelled as the rapist tore her clothes out of his way.

"Don't be like that"-

"HALLOWEEN CANNON!" An orange beam shot out of her hands, charring the man's skin. He screamed in intense pain.

Fixing her clothing and removing herself from under him, Blair winked at the dying person. "See ya!" She transformed into a purple cat and dashed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I need a bathrooooomm!" Patty whined, walking down the boardwalk with Death The Kid and Liz.

"Shut up! There's one right there. Go!" Her sister pointed to a restroom.

"Please, hurry." Kid said.

The two sat down on a bench in silence.

"Hey, Kid. I've been thinking…everyone else is so happy. Together." Liz said reluctantly. Kid raised his eyebrows. "Well, you know, like Soul and Maka, and Black*Star and Tsubaki…"

"Liz…are you suggesting that you and I should be together?" He narrowed his eyes.

"What! NO! I-I didn't say"- She stuttered.

"You haven't kissed anyone before, have you?"

"Kid! You don't know that! Wha-what are you say"-

He interrupted her by pulling her face into his and kissing her lips. Liz's thin blue eyes were wide with terror. She froze as Kid put his hand under her chin, holding her there. His lips were soft against hers. Slowly, her body began to relax under his hands. Death The Kid gingerly pulled away from Liz.

He smiled at her.

Liz drew her hand back quickly to slap the shinigami across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled at Kid.

He only responded by smiling smug at her, rubbing his cheek.

((Lol, DTK is my comic relief. So what do you think? Any suggestions? Please, review! It only takes a little bit of your time and it makes me very very very happy! THANK YOU! –Emma))


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

((So I accidentally deleted my story and screwed my life over, and it made me depressed; which is probably why chapter 8 was not very well written towards the end. But, I think I'm better now! ^_^ Oh, and also, I think it would be good if I put a lemon in…Just fair warning. It won't be _that bad_, (or _that good _;) if that's how you think of it…) Just heads up for the rating change. And don't get your hopes up; not this chapter definitely, or the one after that, but later. I think Soul likes that idea. "I didn't even say anything, mun!" Its okay, Soul, its okay. Shhhhh… (He's giving me a death stare…) PS, sorry if the timeline of this story is screwy. I haven't been keeping track of things. Okay enough of me.))

**This next chapter is written from Maka Alburn's point of view. Just btw.**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Are we really leaving tomorrow? It feels like we just got here. I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was about 4 in the morning. I stumbled out of bed and noticed the different layout of the room in the dark. Oh yeah, I forgot; I'm rooming with Soul.

Black*Star suddenly wanted to switch rooms with Tsubaki. I mean really, come on. He wanted to spend some…er…quality time with her. But, really. Sleeping with Tsubaki? In a room that I'm sharing with her? Whatever. I live with Soul; it's no big deal for me to sleep here.

So I ended up spending the night with Soul while Tsubaki and Black*Star…er, had their fun…

I won't be able to fall back asleep at this time. I heard mumbling in the other corner of the room, followed by yawning and shifting of sheets and pillows. _Is he really up right now? _

"Soul?" I whispered into the blackness.

"Maka…what the hell are you doing in here…?" I heard him say. His baritone voice was scratchy and I could tell that he just woke up too.

"Black*Star kicked me out of my room so he could _spend the night_ with his girlfriend." I said simply, but sarcastically.

"…Come here."

I slowly stumbled out of my bed into his, to find his open arms waiting for me. He pulled my body under the covers and tight to his chest. I sat on his lap, breathing in his musky scent and sighing. His bare torso was warm. _Soul makes me feel…safe._

"So why are you up?" I asked him. I know that Soul usually sleeps until after noon, at least.

"I don't know. I might be hungry." He shrugged. "You always wake up early, right?"

"Yeah, but not this early…"

"Eh, before noon is early to me."

I laughed and smiled, even though I knew he was serious. I changed the subject. "So, why did you want me over here?"

"Do I need a reason?" He said, tightening his grip around me. "I just wanted to hold you." He nuzzled my cheek and brushed his hand down my side, lower and lower, tickling my bare upper leg.

I could feel my face go red. I've only been awake for a few minutes and he was already ensnaring me in his seductive traps. I wanted to say something smart, but I could only giggle at him.

"Oh, right, I forgot you were ticklish…" He smirked against my skin and rubbed my waist with his thumbs. I shivered under his touch. He really seemed to be enjoying this. His fingers fluttered on my hips.

"Soul, stop!" I giggled again, looking up at him. It's true; I was really ticklish. He gave me a goofy grin that was just too cute. I leaned my head back to kiss him halfway upside-down. He raised his eyebrows at me. I smiled coyly and turned my body around to meet his lips again, facing him. I climbed up his chest, putting my fingers in his hair and opening my mouth around his. He gripped my waist.

"You've woke me up now…" He breathed heavy. His body was stiff under me.

I felt weird. I craved him and his body. He can do whatever he wants to me now… I guess one could say that I'm horny.

"Mmm…Soul…" I moaned as he dragged his mouth across my neck. He moved his strong hungry hands to my waist.

"Your torture is unbearable…" He purred. I raised my eyebrows.

"If you want me," I pulled away from him and laid down on my back towards the other end of the bed, putting my arms above my head. "Come get me." This is crazy, what am I doing!

Soul bit his lip, I was apparently pretty hot. Driven with desire, he climbed over me, placing his leg between both of mine. He put both hands on the bed on both sides of my neck and leaned in to put his mouth to mine. I realized that Soul was everywhere. This was serious. _He is going to do me_, I'm sure it's what he's thinking. I looked into his crazed scarlet eyes- they were wild. His sharp teeth bit my lips, my cheek, my neck, my shoulders, my breasts. Nipping my skin… he made me feel _so good._ But something wasn't right. He saw the hesitance in my eyes.

"What's wrong…?" He breathed.

"I-I've only been with you for a week, don't you…think we're going fast?"

"Maka, I've wanted you for four years…unless you aren't ready, I am. No one should judge you for what you do with me." His eyes softened. "It's up to you, Maka."

He had a valid point. "I think I've wanted you for a long time, too." I admitted. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be your meister. Yeah…I'm ready." And with that I shrugged off my pajama shirt. His jaw dropped as he gazed at my naked chest.

He was frozen. Just caught up in the moment, I think. I waited.

"Riiight." He said slowly and tore his eyes from my breasts and looked at my face. I smirked at him, which put him over the edge. His savage red eyes were more feral as he pounced on me, my body in direct contact with him now.

His tongue was in my mouth and he was rough pulling off my pajama shorts. Damn, I never saw this side of Soul…I want to see more. Hey, wait!

"No fair!" I complained. "Take your clothes off, too!" I ordered.

"I was just getting there…" But it seemed that he wanted to stare at my body more right now. If you want something done right…you have to do it yourself.

I used all my strength to push him on his back. I pinned his arms up above his shoulders. He could've easily thrown me off, but he seemed to be busy drooling over me. My hands weren't free at the moment, so I used my legs to kick off his sweatpants and boxers as my breasts were flattened against his chest.

"Damn it! You're going to _kill_ me!" He shut his eyes in pleasure.

"Then this will be a long night!"

I reached down and grabbed what he had been hiding from me all night, stroking him.

XXXXXXXX

He gasped, groaning and moaning at me.

"Shh! You're going to wake everyone"-

"No, _you're_ going to wake everyone up!" He interrupted me to flip me on my back once again.

"Fine then." I said breathlessly, helping him take off my panties and directing his hips where to go from there.

XXXXXXXX

I screamed bloody murder as he drove himself inside me.

"Shhh…it's okay…I know…" He tried to keep me from, as promised, waking up everyone. I wasn't screaming _that_ loud…

"AH, S-SOUL!" I cried out into the night. "You're h-hurting m-me!"

So tight…

"Sorry, Maka, no pain, no game." He grunted with a devious grin.

"S-Serious-ly! I- UHHHH- CAN'T!" I arched my back and knotted my fingers in the sheets. I felt Soul everywhere. He was on top of me, on either side of me, inside of me, tormenting every nerve in my body. I might never be able to walk ever again at this rate, though. To my relief, he slowed down…wait…no. Not okay. "Hey! DON'T STOP!" I yelled, thrusting myself at him. To my relief, he sped up again.

I realized that I wasn't doing much. Once we maintained a steady pace, I brought my mouth to his to kiss him with passion. He sped up again. He looked into my eyes…I can't remember much after that…

XXXXXXXXXX

He was inside of me until the break of dawn. He finally released me and we were both exhausted. I laid across his chest, panting and sweating. Both our bodies were glistening with sweat.

"I…can't believe that we did that…" I mumbled. I'm not so innocent anymore, I guess. But I don't regret anything.

"I've wanted to do that…for a long time…" He stretched his arms out.

"Well, every teenager wants to do that…"

"No, I meant with you."

"…oh." I smiled. "I couldn't have been that good, though…" I said self-consciously.

"Are you kidding me? That was so hot…." He said coolly. "Best morning I've ever spent with you."

"…that was just amazing…," was all I could say. I felt like he left his mark on me, like I was his now; even though we've already been together for a long time.

"You're really good at that…" I said and felt his body shake as he chuckled under me. I smiled. "Are you sure that was your first time?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I promise." He said.

I nuzzled his neck with my cheek and sighed. "Good."

**Soul's POV-**

Every touch. Just holding this little woman in my arms in silence was wonderful. And then this morning…

She was amazing. It's funny, how all the times I tease her, she gets so pissed off at me. But when I have her in bed, she'll do whatever I want… I couldn't help but smile crookedly.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Nothing, I was just thinking of how kinky you are."

"What!" she laughed. "You're crazy!"

"No, seriously, you're pretty sexy."

"Well, to be fair, so are you." She said, draping her leg over my abdomen. Just her skin, slowly gliding across mine was a turn-on. I'm pathetic, I know.

She's the toughest girl I know, and I just made her a woman.

"Hey, sorry if I hurt you." I said, stroking her hair.

"Nah, it's the good kind of pain." She grinned. "Oh, and sorry about this…" She rubbed the back of my shoulders. She had raked her fingernails down my back roughly many times, leaving my skin pink and stinging.

"S'okay." I said. "I think you got it worse." Her small shoulders had been gripped by my hands roughly over and over. I kissed her where her skin was faded light purple on her shoulders.

Maka shrugged. "Besides that, and the fact that I might be walking funny for awhile…" I grinned. "I'm fine."

"I'd love to keep you here forever, but I think Black*Star might be waking up to get dressed or something…" I sighed. "We should probably at least put clothes on."

She turned onto her stomach on top of me. Her bare breasts were pressed up against me. "Awww, Soul, do I _have to…_?" She pouted in a seductive voice, her arms draped over my shoulders. I put my hands on her smooth, creamy waist. This was unbearable. Soul Jr. was up for round two...

She glanced at her clothes, thrown to the other side of the room and frowned. "So far away…" But she hesitantly got up and seized her pajamas and mine, getting back in bed with me under the covers. Then there was a knock on the door as if on cue.

Black*Star's voice came from the hallway. "Hey, Soul, you up?"

"_Shit!_ Get under the covers, don't let him see your shoulders." I ordered at Maka. She nodded and shifted her body, holding our clothes under the covers as the door opened.

Black*Star quickly glanced to Maka's bed to find it empty and looked back at Soul's bed.

"Where's Mak- Oh, hey Maka! Didn't see you there," He smirked. "So what were you two up to last night?" His expression was devious.

"Calm down, Black*Star." Maka rolled her eyes. "I just couldn't sleep so I slept here." She lied and I tightened my arms around her, to make it look like we were cuddling. A month ago, I couldn't ever imagine myself naked in bed with my meister, and with Black*Star in the room.

Black*Star noticed Maka move the blanket higher towards her neck. "Suspicious, Maka and Soul, very suspicious." I swallowed hard. Maka looked at him innocently. He looked back and forth between me and Maka.

"Alright then," The blue-haired boy said slowly. "I'll let you two put some clothes on!" And he turned and left the room before I could punch him or Maka could chop him.

**((HAHA! If there's one thing I have to say for myself, it's: I LIED! :3 Mwahaha! I skipped some of those certain parts in the SoulXMaka scene because, even if I rated it mature, I didn't want it too dirty. I just want you guys to know that I didn't really put the smut in just so I could write PWP, but I put it in because it's an important event/milestone in their relationship. Lol, maybe I did just feel like it! XD))**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

((So this is my last chapter, which wraps up this FanFiction, thank you all for loving me and reviewing me along the way, YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE! Love, Emma))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He was joking, right?" Maka asked Soul, getting dressed.

"Yeah, I'm sure Black*Star was just kidding…coincidence he was right." Soul replied. Maka climbed off of his bed.

"I should go downstairs before you. Wait a few minutes to come down for breakfast, okay?"

Soul nodded, leaning back and getting comfortable.

Maka stumbled down the steps…her body ached.

"Morning," She said to the only one who was awake; Tsubaki.

"Hey, Maka, how'd you sleep?" Tsubaki asked.

"Fine," She said innocently, "What about you?" She couldn't help but grin smugly at her.

Tsubaki smiled apologetically; she was not happy about her boyfriend kicking Maka out of their room, but didn't stop him obvious reasons. However, Maka was not innocent either, but Tsubaki doesn't know that. Just then, Death The Kid and Patty came downstairs.

"Last day on the beach…" Patty said with a grim tone.

Kid nodded in agreement and rubbed eyes.

"Yeah, but I miss my own bed." Tsubaki's sapphire eyes gleamed with the longing for her home that Maka's did.

"Oi, me too." Soul Eater appeared in the kitchen, making for the coffee pot like he did every morning. Maka perked up at the sudden sound of his voice, even though she spent her morning with him. She mentally laughed at how in-love she was…it would seem sickening to her a few months ago, but she now realizes that love is a good feeling. A mix of love and a mix of the fact that he just rocked her world.

Death The Kid sat down and said, "I'm hoping we can spend this fine day at the beach?"

"Yeah, sure." Tsubaki replied as Black*Star stormed into the kitchen, already in swim trunks.

"BEACH? I'm up for that!" Black*Star announced as loud as possible. Soul grunted, putting his hands over his ears.

Liz then came down the stairs slowly. "Black*Star, SHUT UP!"

Black*Star narrowed his eyes, but complied, which was very unusual for him. Maka got up and decided to make breakfast for her friends. Patty noticed a slight discolouring on Maka's shoulders.

"Maka, what happened to your shoulders? It looks like it hurts." She asked casually.

Maka's face got hot as she faced the counter. Soul tensed up from the question. He bit his lip, snapping out of his calm self into a more concerned one. He was worried because he knew that Maka was generally a bad liar. Maka tried to seem aloof as she made up something. "I hit both sides on that damn towel rack in the shower…"

"Oh, I know what you're talking about," Liz commented. "I did the same thing." Maka could almost hear Soul exhale in relief, only because she was listening for it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What? You aren't getting in the water?" Soul raised an eyebrow at his meister, who was comfortable in a beach chair.

"I want to go swimming…" She flushed, feeling weak. "It's just…it's gonna be really cold…" Soul rolled his eyes.

A soaking wet Black*Star, sitting next to her said, "Cold? Ha-ha, the great meister Maka is scared of the water! Of course, we all knew that the almighty Black*Star will surpass god…"

"I'm not scared! _Fine, _I'll go in." Maka caved in. Soul leaned down and picked her up bridal-style. Maka began to protest.

"Hey! I can walk!" She said stubbornly, crossing her arms. "Not that I mind, but why are you carrying me?"

"Well, you have to carry me a lot." He smirked his famous Soul-smirk as he formed his right arm into a red and silver blade underneath of her. The feel of the cold, flat, metal made her shiver, and she was reminded of how little fighting they had been doing lately.

"True," She said, putting her arms around his neck as she felt his warm arm return under her. Still holding the thin girl, he waded into the salty ocean.

"Cold!" Maka squirmed in his arms. It was funny how even after this morning, every little unintentional whimper she let out was a turn-on. Soul playfully dipped Maka closer to the water, getting her ash-blonde hair wet and thus dripping down her back.

"Soul!" She exclaimed. He just laughed as he set her down into the water. She shuddered as her body from her shoulders down became wet in a thick wave.

"Hey! You're coming with me!" She pulled on his tan arm, and because he didn't resist her, Maka submerged her and Soul in another wave.

Her body was freezing now. "It's not s-so bad…" She shivered. Soul gave a smug half-smile and lifted her up by her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hitched both legs around his middle. He gently put his mouth to hers and kissed her now blue lips. He rubbed his warm hands on her waist, kissing her.

"I guess it is kind of cold." He stated and Maka smiled up at him, running her fingers through a strand of his dripping gray hair. Soul grinned back at the beautiful woman he was holding. He noticed how her hair was perfect when it was let down to her shoulders, falling wavy, with droplets of water on the ends. He saw her soft lips frame her beautiful smile so perfectly. Her gorgeous forest-green eyes were breathtaking. The way they sparkled was stunning; he could get lost in them.

Her personality, too, was wonderful. She could sometimes be irrational and stubborn, but he saw her charm within it all. She was just so smart and kind. The girl could successfully lead an army. And his favourite part about her was the part where he knows that she loves him back.

He loved that part especially.

He loves the way that he and Maka seemed to fit together like two puzzle pieces: Maka could stand before him and be held easily, especially if they she was to lay on him. It seemed like the area between Soul's shoulder and neck was intended to caress Maka's head. Soul could reach down and his hands would easily find her hips and rest them on her naturally. He smiled to think that her chest was a perfect handful for his own hands. Her lips could open around his in such a careless way. Her name; those two syllables rolled off his tongue effortlessly, _Ma-ka._

Maka was a fiery girl that could cuss like a sailor at anyone who teases her, except for Soul; she loved his smug and aloof attitude, and allowed him to get away with almost anything. However, in reality, it was really Maka who had Soul wrapped around her finger.

Just the fact that their soul wavelengths matched well from the first time they met. It's hard to find someone like that.

He loved everything about her. His feelings were new and confusing. But he liked them anyway. Even if he felt like love had made him weak and powerless, he knew Maka felt it too, so it was mutual. He knows that he couldn't stop loving her if he tried, so he accepted it. Now the two are just plain _happy._

Just being here in the frothy waves, touching his lips to hers was an excruciatingly wonderful feeling, which was again, mutual. Since this morning, he seemed to be even crazier for her. He couldn't believe his own thoughts, but he is love-struck for "tiny-tits Maka-chan."

The feeling of love was mutual, and Maka could go on about her lover as well.

First, his appearance seemed just perfect. She never ogled over hot men like a horny school-girl, until she met Soul. She didn't even realize it for awhile, though. Then she just blocked it out, saying it was unbecoming. But his beautiful silver hair seemed perfect for her to tangle her fingers into. His hungry, blood-red eyes always seemed to turn her on. Not to mention that devilish sharp smile of his, put her over the edge.

But there was also the Soul that she doesn't see as much. It's also wonderful. When his whitish hair was carefully styled down and his crimson eyes were soft and comfortable. She, too, could get lost in his eyes. Maka didn't care that they were a strange red colour; they were gorgeous. And rarely, very rarely, would his smile not be that infamous sexy smirk. It would instead be a natural, awkward boy smile. She loved his cool self just fine, but knowing that there's a cute teenage boy in him that only she could bring out, was satisfying.

His body, though, seemed to be every woman's dream. He knew that his strong muscles were amazing. His broad shoulders, solid core, and hard abdomen made Maka hot. He knew that his body was impeccable. But he also knew that it would only ever be for Maka. His strength mixed with the right amount of passion would make his partner go crazy. And he knew it. _This morning…_, thought Maka, _he was angelic. I won't even lie, he is flawless._

Maka tried to be independent of men. She wanted respect, which she got from Soul, which caused her to allow herself to be "his girl". He's the only man that could handle her, and the only man she could trust. She loves how warm and safe his tan skin is against hers; always welcoming. For all their years together, a cool guy was always there if she needed someone to cry on. Any problem seemed so much less intimidating when she was engulfed by a caring boy, stroking her hair, telling her it's going to be okay, embracing her. Maka knew Soul was always there for her. The look in his eyes if he thought she was hurt was so guarding. This man would die for her, and every time she gazed at the scar across his chest, she was reminded of it.

Another thing she loved: his scythe form. She thought it was kind of stupid, but she thought that the maroon and black scythe was perfectly elegant. Not to mention that it felt so right to hold the magnificent weapon in her hands. Also, she was charmed by the way he was sometimes in a half scythe- half human form, or a half human-half scythe form, which other weapons can't really do.

The two loved how opposite they both were. Maka was a straight-A bookworm who always had a mission in life. Soul was just a couldn't-care-less musician with a laid-back personality. Yet they're so perfect for each other.

Of course they get in countless fights, but they're usually over the TV remote. If he did something stupid, she would have trouble staying mad at him, because he is just a guy after all. She knows that he would do anything for her. He would die for her.

He was perfect for her, she was perfect for him.

All the teens spent the last day swimming, tanning, and hanging out on the beach.

"I have no idea where Blair is." Death The Kid suddenly realized as they walked home to pack.

"Me either," Maka said. "She knows that we're leaving later tonight."

"You think she's okay?" Patty asked.

Soul replied, "Eh, she can't be getting into too much trouble. We aren't missing our plane because of her, though, so if she doesn't come home, we won't wait."

Liz laughed at the two partners' lack of concern for their crazy cat.

Stuffed onto a plane once again, everyone was accounted for. Blair sat cozily on Kid's lap and purred. All of them were exhausted and all fell asleep quickly. The plane was dark and cool.

Soul was quietly snoring away. Maka hoped she wouldn't wake him if she shifted, choosing a more comfortable position.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride back seemed much shorter at night. Eventually, the lights on and the group found that the plane was landing. Soul Eater yawned and opened his eyes at the announcement. He noticed that somehow, Maka was laying on top him, tangled up in his arms. She was still sleeping.

"Maka," He whispered, "Makaaa?"

"Hmmm, oh I'm up…" She said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

"How did you get like this?" He asked with a grin.

"Oh, that. I was cold…you wouldn't have woken up, and you didn't, so I laid on top of you." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world as she snuggled up in his arms more. He smiled at her logic and gave her a loving peck on the cheek.

"Cats are so perfect." Kid stated as he stroked Blair on the car ride home.

Maka rolled her eyes, "You can keep her."

"If only…" Kid said.

The little purple creature beamed up at Maka, "Can I stay at Kid's place!"

"Uh, if he's okay with it, sure, do whatever you want…" She replied.

"Yaaay!" The little cat mewed and radiantly stuck out her pink tongue at Kid's face. His eyes were melty as a wave of cuteness washed over him. He looked at the little kitten in the face.

"You're so symmetrical…" He was lost in the left-right symmetry of it all. "You can keep me warm tonight!" He lifted the purple kitten up and touched her little wet nose to his.

Liz and Patty seemed to roll their eyes at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soul and Maka had just brought their bags in. Kid decided to take Blair for the next few days, which was great because Soul and Maka wanted her out of the house sometimes.

"I'll unpack later…I'm gonna sleep." Maka said lazily.

"Me too." Soul said as they both walked to their rooms. Maka stopped in front of her door and bit her lip. Soul was about to head into his own room and close the door when he saw his girlfriend. "There's room in my bed…" He offered.

Maka smiled and nodded. Soul gave her one of those rare warm smiles.

"C'mere," He held out his arms for her and she met the embrace. "You look tired." Hugging her tight, he picked her up and carried her into his room, sitting her on his bed. Maka climbed under the sheets and soon found herself wrapped up in Soul's arms, his warm body pushed up tight behind her. She sighed; they were both so comfortable. Soul vaguely thought of how crazy this would've seemed a week ago. It seemed strange that they were like this. Maka never imagined herself sleeping with Soul. Nor did Soul imagine sleeping with Maka. Guess what happens in Ocean City doesn't stay in Ocean City… Soul smirked. Maka fell asleep, enveloped up in her lover, fighter, best friend, boyfriend, weapon, and partner. Her everything. She was wrapped up in her Soul Evans.

THE END

((DON'T GO ANYWHERE THERE'S AN EPILOGUE))

((But before that I want to thank all of you awesome reviewers, really reading your comments makes my day! I'm so glad that- Oh…hm, it seems as though I have drooled all over myself. Ah, that was when I described Soul's flawless body…right, er what was I saying? So the ending is kinda fluffy, I know ^_^ Especially when they describe all the things they love about each other, I know I know, but what can I say? SoMa is my otp!))

((So, please enjoy an epilogue as the next chapter.))


	11. Chapter 11

EPILOGUE

((Last of this SoMa fanfic you'll see, enjoy ))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me and Soul were comfortable on our couch in our familiar, cozy apartment, in front of the TV. We had long graduated, and have been high school sweethearts since about the end of jumior year, and we kept our apartment and still live together. We have teaching jobs at the DWMA.

I lay stretched out on top of Soul, whose arms were secure around my waist. After our weekly movie night, which was a tradition since we first moved in together about 6 years ago, we sat on the sofa, holding each other like we always have since we were 17 year olds.

"Hey, Maka?" Soul asked, turning the TV off. It was getting kind of late.

"Yeah, Soul, what's up?"

"Gotta ask you something…" I felt his heart beat a little faster underneath of me as he pulled something out of his pocket. It was a little black box. He held it in front of me and flicked it open, revealing a beautiful silver diamond ring.

"Do you want to marry me?" He asked, aloof as always, but his voice was yet as loving as can be.

I was stunned. We were thinking about getting married sooner or later but I didn't even think that he thought about proposing yet!

"Soul!" I exclaimed, my voice melting with pleasure and gratitude. "Y-Yes!"

"Good," He said casually, sliding the ring onto my ring finger. I quickly looked over it. The silver shone like a star and the square diamond center was beautiful and big. The silver band had little streaks of gold in it. I never really wore jewelry, and Soul knew that, but I honestly thought it was beautiful on my narrow finger. It stood out, but didn't look too big. I turned to my 19 year old fiancé.

"Oh, Soul, it's beautiful!" I gushed. "Thank you!" He gave me another present without realizing it; a goofy grin and a blush that reminded me of when we were 14 years old at the DWMA. I thought of all the time I've known him. "I love you, Soul!"

He grinned at me, "I love you, too, Maka."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him with passion in my lips as I opened my mouth around his, and with tears in my eyes as I looked at the beautiful crimson eyes that I'll see forever. He rubbed his strong hands up and down my waist. I moved my hand to his neck where I held him, unwilling to let go. My other hand became quickly knotted into his silver hair. He closed his eyes in thrilling satisfaction as I shifted around on top of him, my legs now straddling his torso as we made out.

He felt my shoulders down to my sides, down to my thighs wrapped around him.

"Oh, Soul…" I breathed his name in sweet bliss.

"What do you want to do now?" He purred, not as breathless as me.

"Bedroom." I panted. "Now." With a smirk, he threw me over his shoulder and ran towards his room with me. We turned out the lights and locked the door. As he tackled me on his bed, frantically pulling my clothes off, we both prayed that Blair wouldn't come home soon, just like we always have, since we were 17 years old.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++**LE FIN**+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**So you like the ending? Anyway, that's my FanFiction that I have been working hard on for a few months. All you who reviewed it while I was updating, and you followed me, I cannot thank you enough. Also, I apologize for certain characters (especially Maka) being kind of out of character. I tried to give the effect that they are not 15 years old and have changed a lot. Anyway, thanks you guys! **

** Now that I finished, I must confess. This is my first FanFiction. I decided to put it in the end rather than the summary so no one gets scared off.**

** Yep, so thanks ^_^ Plz feel free to put ANYTHING in the reviews, compliments, complaints, actually if you have any suggestion for a random one-shot or something, I could write it maybe. But just please take a few extra seconds of your life to tell me how you liked my work- I'd appreciate it even if you didn't like it! And I looked at my Traffic Graphs, there are like 4,000 people who have visited this, and I feel happy :)**

** -Emma**


End file.
